The present invention relates generally to enclosures for electrical apparatus, and more particularly to protective housings for portable computer apparatus.
Computerized personal organizers are becoming increasingly popular. They perform such functions as keeping a calendar, an address book, a to-do list, etc. While these functions can be provided by conventional computer systems, they are more conveniently provided by personal organizers which are relatively inexpensive, small, lightweight, and portable. Personal organizers are available from such companies as Sharp and Casio of Japan.
A relatively new form of computer, the pen-based computer system, holds forth the promise of a marriage of the power of a general purpose computer with the functionality and small size of a personal organizer. A pen-based computer system is typically a small, hand-held computer where the primary method for inputting data includes a "pen" or stylus. A pen-based computer system is commonly housed in a generally rectangular enclosure, and has a dual-function display assembly providing a viewing screen along one of the planar sides of the enclosure. The dual-function display assembly serves as both an input device and an output device. When operating as an input device, the display assembly senses the position and/or pressure of the tip of a stylus on the viewing screen and provides this positional information to the computer's central processing unit (CPU). When operating as an output device, the display assembly presents computer-generated images on the screen. Users can operate the computers as computerized notepads by moving the stylus across the surface of the screen. The CPU generates a corresponding image on the screen to create the illusion that the stylus is drawing (or "inking") the image directly upon the screen. With suitable recognition software, the "ink" can be identified as text and numeric information. An example of a pen-based computer, often referred to as a "personal digital assistant" or "PDA," is the Newton.TM. PDA made by Apple Computer, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
Pen-based computers and many other electrical apparatus are portable, and, as such, should be enclosed in durable, functional enclosures or housings. Pen-based computers currently available, as well as other portable electrical devices, include housings which provide an opening or aperture in which the input/output controls are exposed to allow access to them by the user. Such user interface areas are often fragile, however; for example, a glass or plastic display screen of a pen-based computer can be scratched or otherwise deformed, and can easily break if the computer is dropped or mishandled. To prevent some of this damage to fragile user interface areas and other areas, portable electronic devices are typically provided with a separate carrying case having padding or similar protective material. However, it is often inconvenient to store a separate carrying case when the device is in use, especially if the separate carrying case is made of inflexible, rigid material which is often needed for the protection of fragile devices.
What is needed is a housing for a portable computer or similar electrical apparatus which will protect fragile user interface areas of the device. The housing should be durable and easy to manufacture, and should allow quick and convenient access to the user input areas of the enclosed device.